Crazy In Love Or Just Plain Crazy?
by TailsLovesCosmo
Summary: Cream and Bokkun just want to be together. But Cream's mother disapproves of her daughter's choice, Cheese just plain doesn't like him, and Bokkun keeps doing stupid things. Can their love survive almost everyone they know trying to keep them apart?
1. Chao Chaos

CRAZY IN LOVE OR JUST PLAIN CRAZY?

Chapter One

"Chao Chaos"

"Psst! Cream!"

"Bokkun!" Cream said, as Bokkun climbed in her window. "If my mom sees you, she'll be furious!" Vanilla didn't approve of her daughter dating the weird little guy. Although he was no longer working for Dr. Eggman, and Tails had recently deroboticized him (although into what, no one knew,) Vanilla still felt that he was a pest and completely wrong for her beloved daughter.

"I just had to see ya!" he said, getting one foot caught on the curtain. He fell with a yelp into Cream's bedroom. The curtain came down, covering him. "Yeow!"

"Hush!" Cream hissed. "Mom'll hear you!" She tried to pull the curtain off of him. Unfortunately, he was all wrapped up in it. She gave the curtain a good yank. Bokkun spun along the floor and right under her bed. "Oh, Bokkun!"

"Waugh! Everything keeps spinning around and around and around and…"

Cream lifted up her bed with one hand and pulled Bokkun out with the other. "Are you okay?"

"…and around and around and… Oh, hey! It stopped!"

"Quit clowning around, silly!" Cream said.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese complained.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be keeping secrets from my mother," Cream said. "Please don't tell on me, Cheese." If she didn't know better, she'd think Cheese was jealous of her just budding relationship with Bokkun. But Cheese was like a sister (or brother, Cream was never quite sure) to her.

"Yeah, don't be a fink, Cheeseball!" Bokkun said.

Bam! Cheese knocked Bokkun over. "Chao chao!"

"Cheese! Bokkun! Behave yourselves right this minute!" Cream said. She could be as scary as Amy when she got angry.

"Chao!" Cheese said, apologizing.

"Please don't get mad at me, Cream!" Bokkun sobbed. "I'm trying ever so hard to be good!"

"That's all right," Cream said. She never stayed angry for long. "Let me put on some hair ribbons, and we'll all go out to the park together and play!"

"Yay!" Bokkun cried, jumping in the air.

Cream put her hand over his mouth. "Are you trying to get thrown out of here?" she demanded.

"Sorry," Bokkun said.

While Cream was tying the ribbons around her ears, Cheese pantomimed "You. Drive. Me. Up. The wall."

Bokkun pantomimed back, "You. Drive. Me. Crazy."

"I'll be right back," Cream said. "I think I'll wear my orange sweater. It's in the living room, I think. Don't you two fight while I'm gone!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said, grinning.

"Oh, we won't!" Bokkun said, grinning broader.

As soon as Cream closed the door behind her, Cheese opened Cream's closet and started throwing things out onto the floor.

"Hey!" Bokkun cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Chao chao chao!"

"I don't know what you just said," Bokkun said, "but I didn't like the way you said it!"

Cream threw open the door. "I'm ba--Whaaat?" All of her toys, dolls, crayons, pads of art paper, everything was all over the floor.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese yelled, pointing at Bokkun.

"Huh?" Bokkun said. "Hey! I didn't do it! I…"

"Cream?" came her mother's voice. "What's all that noise?" She opened the door to her daughter's room. "Oh! What a mess!" Then her eyes narrowed. "Bokkun! I'm getting my broom!"

"Oh, no, Mom!" Cream cried, racing after her. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to be bad!"

"You fink!" Bokkun said.

"Chao chao! Pbbttttt!"

"Give me a raspberry, will you?!?" Bokkun cried, jumping up and down in fury. "Well…pbbbtttt!!"

"Pbbbtttt!"

"Pbbbttttt!!"

Unfortunately, Bokkun was so mad at Cheese, he forgot that Vanilla was going for her broom. That is, until…

Whack! "Ow!" Vanilla started chasing Bokkun around Cream's room.

"Out! Get out, you little pest!"

Smack!" Ow!" Bokkun ran down the hall, with Vanilla in hot pursuit. "I'll see you…(Whack!) Ow!…later, Cream! I…(Pow!) Owie! I'll be in the…(Whack!) Yeowch!…park!"

Vanilla chased Bokkun five times around the living room before Cream at last opened the front door so he could run out.

"And don't come back, you little pain in the neck!" Vanilla yelled. She closed the door.

"Mom!" Cream cried.

"I'm doing this for your own good, honey," Vanillla assured her. "You can do a lot better than Bokkun! And don't even think of meeting him in the park!"

Cream sighed. "Yes, Mother." She headed back to her room. There, she caught Cheese, giggling. "Well?" she demanded, tapping her foot.

Cheese gave her a huge grin. "Chao chao?"

"You'll have to do better than that!" Cream said. "I am very disappointed in you, Cheese. I never thought my best friend would turn out to be a snitch!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese sobbed.

"Don't apologize to me," Cream said. "Apologize to Bokkun."

Cheese made a face. "Chao chao!"

"I don't care if you don't like him!" Cream said. "You're not my mother!"

"Chao chao!"

"Yeah, you're right," Cream admitted. "My mother doesn't want me seeing him either. But shame on you! Bokkun makes me happy. I thought you wanted me to be happy."

Cheese started cleaning up the mess.

"Here," Cream said, "I'll help you."

Once the mess was cleaned up, Cream and Cheese sank down onto Cream's bed. "Whew! When you mess up a room, you really mess up a room!"

"Psst! Hey, Cream!"

"Bokkun?!?" Cream gasped. "What are you doing back here?"

"You didn't show!" he whined. "I waited and I waited and I waited and I…"

"I get the idea," Cream said. "Just don't climb in my window and get stuck on the curtain again, Bo…"

"Waugh!" Crash!

"…kkun!" Cream finished.

"Cream? What is that? Augh! He's back! Where's my broom?"

"I'll see you around, Cream!" Bokkun cried, jumping out the window.

Cream sighed. "At this rate, I'm going to be an old maid!"

Can Cream and Bokkun's relationship work out? Tune in next time!


	2. Picnics Can Be Hazardous To Your Health

CRAZY IN LOVE OR JUST PLAIN CRAZY?

Chapter Two

"Picnics Can Be Hazardous to Your Health"

"I'm going to see Tails and Cosmo in the park, Mom!" Cream said one day. She and Cream were halfway out the door.

"You wouldn't be going to see that Bokkun, would you, young lady?" Vanilla demanded.

"Oh, Mom!" Cream said. "I'm just seeing my friends. You don't worry this much when I help Sonic fight Dr. Eggman!"

"Dr. Eggman doesn't want to go out with you," Vanilla said.

"Eww!" Cream said. "Don't give me nightmares, Mom! Anyway, I think he likes Rouge. Most boys do."

"Don't go hanging out with Rouge either," her mother told her.

"I won't!" Cream said. "Bye-bye! Come on, Cheese!"

"Chao chao!"

Actually, the truth was that Cream _was _going to see Bokkun in the park. She hated lying to her mother, but her heart started hurting if she went too long without seeing that goofy little grin of Bokkun's.

"I'm not sure I like this," Tails told Cosmo while they sat on a park bench, waiting for Cream and Bokkun. "That guy worked for Eggman for years!"

"I worked for Dark Oak," Cosmo pointed out softly.

"That's not the same thing!" Tails insisted. "You didn't have any choice! Bokkun did!"

"Bokkun doesn't even know if that's his real name or not," Cosmo said. "We shouldn't judge, Tails. After all, we're dating despite the fact that your mother says you can do a lot better, and your father calls me a talking rosebush." She made a face. "And _my_ father said…well, I won't repeat what he said."

"Hi, Cosmo! Hi, Tails!" Cream called.

"Chao chao!"

"Hi, Cream and Cheese!" Cosmo called.

"Hi," Tails said.

Cream looked around. "Where's Bokkun? I thought he'd get here first."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a branch breaking overhead.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" CRASH! "Oof!"

Bokkun had just fallen out of the tree they were sitting under, landing on Tails.

"Bokkun!" Cream cried. "Are you okay?"

"Tails!" Cosmo gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay!" Bokkun said. "I landed on something soft. Wow, Tails, you've been putting on weight!"

"Get off, moron!" Tails cried.

"Well you don't have to be rude!" Bokkun said as Cream helped him to his feet.

"Here, Tails," Cosmo said, helping him up. "Sit down on the bench while you catch your breath."

"See?" Tails said, holding his stomach. "I told you this guy is bad news!"

"Why were you up in a tree?" Cream demanded. "You don't have a jetpack anymore, you know, and you can't fly without one."

"I was scared your mom might follow you here and hit me," Bokkun said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Do you promise to stay out of trees?" Cream asked.

"Apologize to Tails," Cosmo said. "I defended you, and you hurt my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry!" Bokkun said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a mushy candy bar. "Who wants chocolate?" It had melted right into the wrapper.

"Eww!" Cream said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tails said.

"You can have it!" Cosmo told Bokkun.

Gulp! Bokkun grinned, then made a face. "Maybe I should've unwrapped it first, huh?"

"Is there anything you won't eat?" Tails demanded.

Bokkun considered this for a minute. Finally, he snapped his fingers. "I don't eat glass!"

"The way you eat anything in sight," Tails suggested as they started walking, "I think you might be part mountain goat."

"I tried eating a tin can once," Bokkun said thoughtfully, "but I didn't like it much. Of course, I was still a robot then."

"Don't eat tin cans now!" Cream ordered. "I don't want to have to ask my mother to let me visit you in the hospital…again!"

"I keep forgetting I can't fly anymore!" Bokkun said.

They spread out a blanket near the lake. Cream and Cosmo set out a picnic lunch. Tails and Bokkun helped. Well, Tails helped…

"Potato salad…" Cream said, handing a dish to Bokkun.

"Yumyumyumyumyyum!"

"Deviled eggs…" Cream said.

"Gobblegobblegobble!"

"Peas and carrots…"

"Chompchompchompchomp!"

Cheese took a small package of "Hot as Blazes Hot Sauce," and poured it all over the next dish.

"Spaghetti and meatballs…"

"Gulpgulpgu…BLEARGH!!! Aaahhh!!!"

"Bokkun!" Cream cried, as her boyfriend started running around in circles. "What are you doing?"

"Hot hot hot hot hot!!!" Bokkun shrieked. "Water! Water! Me want water!"

Tails couldn't resist. "Go jump in the lake!"

Splash!

"I've been waiting my whole life for a chance to say that to somebody!" Tails said.

"That was mean," Cosmo said.

"Yeah," Cream said, "you shouldn't…what happened to all the food I just set out?!?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried, pointing at Bokkun, who was laying stunned in the lake.

"Bokkun!" Cream cried. "Did you eat all that food?"

Bokkun didn't answer. He just…floated away.

"Bokkun!" Cream cried, diving in to save him. Cosmo helped her pull him back onto land. Tails checked his vitals.

"He's okay," Tails said. "Except for a couple of blisters in his mouth."

"Bokkun, speak to me!" Cream sobbed.

"I don't think I like spaghetti and meatballs!" Bokkun said. "Too spicy!"

"I didn't put any spices in the…Cheese?" Cream noticed the chao looked guilty. "What did you do?"

"Chao?" Cheese grinned from ear to ear, then hid in the picnic basket.

"Hey!" Bokkun cried. "You made a fool out of me in front of my girl!"

"Chao chao!" came from the basket.

"What do you mean, he was a fool before he met me?" Cream said. "Cheese!"

Bokkun reached into the basket to grab the chao. Snap! He pulled his hand back. There was a mousetrap on his fingers.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Bokkun cried, running around in circles again.

"Where did you find that?" Tails asked.

"Chao chao?"

"I bwoke my widdle hand!" Bokkun wailed. "I bwoke my widdle hand! I bwoke my widdle hand!"

"Ella gave it to you when we left Earth two years ago?" Cream said. "Where did you have it hidden all this time?"

"Get it off! Somebody get it off of me!"

"Chao chao!"

"The cellar?" Cream cried as Cosmo took the mousetrap off of Bokkun's hand. "I thought you said you were afraid to go in the cellar alone?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese grinned sheepishly again.  
"My hand's all owie!" Bokkun sobbed, holding it in front of Cream's face. "Kiss my boo-boo!"

"Don't embarrass me in front of my friends, Bokkun!" Cream hissed.

"You don't love me!" Bokkun sobbed. "WAAAHHHH!!!"

"I think we should leave them alone," Cosmo said to Tails.

"NO!" Cream shrieked, stamping her foot. "You!" She pointed to Bokkun. "Stop making a scene! And you!" She pointed to Cheese. "Be nice! And you!" She pointed to Tails and Cosmo. "Sit down and be pleasant company! NOW!!!"

"She's scary when she's angry," Tails said to Cosmo.

"Hush, she'll hear you!" Cosmo said softly.

And so the five of them had a pleasant picnic. And when it was over, and Bokkun had gobbled down the leftovers, they packed up and started back.

"I think everything went surprisingly well, don't you, Cosmo?" Cream asked sweetly.

"If you say so, Cream," Cosmo said.

"Hi, honey!" Vanilla cried, coming down the path. "I thought I'd take you to the mall after your picnic and…Bokkun!" She looked around, grabbed a big stick, and started chasing him.

"Had a great time, Cream!" Bokkun cried as he ran wildly down the path with Vanilla in hot pursuit. "See ya, guys!"

Cream sighed. "You have no idea what kind of trouble I have, Cosmo!"

"Oh, I think I can guess," Cosmo said, as Tails' mother suddenly showed up.

"Miles! What did I tell you about talking to that alien plant…thingy!" She grabbed Tails by the ear and dragged him home.

"Ow! Sorry, Cosmo! Bye! Ow! Mom!"

"Bye-bye, Tails!" Cosmo called. She looked at Cream. Cream looked at Cosmo.

"Well," Cream said. "At least if I wind up an old maid, I'll have company!"

"Looks like another member of the old maids club is coming," Cosmo said.

There was a blur blur. Amy came huffing and puffing up to them. "Darn it! He got away again! So what's up with you two?"

"We were thinking about forming a club," Cosmo said.

"Old Maids Incorporated," Cream said. "Want to join?"

"Sure, why not?" Amy said. "I don't care if I ever see that Sonic ag…Sonic!" She leaped in the air, and grabbed…Shadow.

"Hey! What the…? Get her off me! Get her off me!"

"Maybe Amy needs glasses," Cream said. "Want to go to the mall when Mom gets back from chasing Bokkun?"

"Sure," Cosmo said. "I need new shoes."

How does Amy feel about Cream dating Bokkun? Find out next time!


	3. A Fishing Story

CRAZY IN LOVE OR JUST PLAIN CRAZY?

Chapter Three

"A Fishing Story"

"Hi, Amy!" Cream cried as she met her best friend near the park.

"Cream, hi!" Amy called. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I wish I could see Bokkun more often, but my mom really doesn't like him," Cream said.

"You don't need a goof like him anyway," Amy assured her. "There are a whole lot of fish in the sea!"

"What?" Cream said. "I don't want to date a fish!"

"Well, let's go on to the park," Amy said. "I heard Sonic will be running by here sometime today."

"Oh, Amy," Cream said, walking towards the park gates with her. "You can't catch Sonic by running after him!"

"Hope springs eternal!" Amy cried, punching the air. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

Cream knew that when Amy got like that, she'd be awhile, and she and Cheese started picking flowers.

"Duh, hey, Froggy! Come back!"

"Oh, dear," Cream said. "Big's lost Froggy again!"

"Big," Amy said. "Hmm." She grinned. "Come on, Cream! Let's help him catch his dumb frog!"

Catching Froggy was easier said than done. Froggy liked his independence, and had had a lot of practice at getting free and staying free. Cream leaped at him, and ended up in a patch of dandelions.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!"

"I'll get him!" Amy cried. She sprang, and landed in the lake. SPLASH!

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" It sounded like he was laughing at them!

"Duh, I'll get him!" Big cried. He tripped over a tree root and landed on Cream. KA-RUNCH!

"Glackkk!!" Cream shrieked. "Get off! Get off!"

"Duh, sorry, Cream! He's a slippery little devil, isn't he?"

Amy shook herself as she came out of the lake. "Stupid frog!" she yelled. "You stop running or…" Suddenly, her pico-pico hammer was in her hands, "…or I'll clobber you!"

"Ri-biiit!" Froggy cried, apparently fainting.

"Duh, come on, little buddy," Big said, picking up Froggy. "Let's go fishing!"

"Hmm," Amy said again. "Let's join him, Cream!" Amy suggested.

"Duh, but I'm not coming apart!" Big said. He looked at himself. "Am I?"

D'oh! Amy thought. Big was a moron! But even he would be better for Cream than that Bokkun!

The entire chase had been viewed by the former messenger robot. "Hey!" Bokkun sputtered. "That big galoot Big's after my Creamy Cream!"

Bokkun watched them go to Big's regular fishing spot. "Steal my girl, will you, blubber gut?" Bokkun muttered. "I'll fix you!" He ran to the water's edge and made a mighty leap into the air. "Up! Up! And awauughh!" KER-SPLASH!

"What was that?" Cream asked. They couldn't see Bokkun because the view to where he had just fallen in was blocked by the branches of a weeping willow tree.

"I didn't hear anything," Amy said.

"Sshh!" Big hissed. "Duh, you'll scare the fish away!"

Bokkun climbed out of the water. "You can't fly anymore!" he told himself. "You can't fly anymore! You can't fly anymore!"

"You gotta be awfully quiet, or the fishies won't come any where near you!" Big explained. If there was one thing he knew about (and only one) it was fishing.

Cream looked at Amy. Cream hadn't gone out with Big because of exactly this. Big was not a fun date. At least Bokkun made Cream laugh when he wasn't being mean.

"So, Big," Amy said, "what do you do besides fish?"

"Well, I chase Froggy a lot," Big said.

"And what else?" Amy asked.

"And…I like fishing!" Big said.

D'oh! This could take awhile!

"I'll get that fat tub of goo for going after my girl!" Bokkun said. He put a straw in his mouth, then went into the water. He started walking. Soon the water was up to his neck. Then it was over his head. Then it was over the straw.

"Gack! Bleagh!" he cried, coming up, sputtering. "I'll need more straws!"

"Somebody's splashing someplace," Cream said.

"Maybe it's a flying fish!" Big said, his eyes big. "I saw one once! It was so pretty! But when I tried to pet it, it bit me! Did you know they have sharp teeth? I didn't!"

Cream was half asleep now. Amy was wondering if she should try setting Cream up with Charmy.

Bokkun had managed to find a long reed and was now using it to breath underwater. He started swimming towards them. "I'm gonna get him, and save my sweetie!" Bokkun said to himself. Reaching the fishing line in the water, Bokkun grabbed the hook, and looked around for something to attach it to. He finally hooked it onto a rock.

"Duh! Hey, I caught something!" Big cried. He started to reel it in. "Oh ho! You're a tricky devil, aren't you, Mister Fishie-Fish? But I'll land ya yet!"

Bokkun snorted, making bubbles come out of the reed. Luckily, Amy and Cream were too busy helping Big land his catch to notice. Unfortunately, Cheese did notice.

"Chao?" Cheese's face twisted with anger. "Chao chao!" Cheese looked around, noticed the reed, and flew over to it. "Chao!" He flew back to shore, looked over the pebbles there, then picked one that seemed the right size. He flew back and pushed it into the reed.

"Blubble? Blubglubble?" Bokkun swam off, leaving his reed. He dragged himself onto shore just out of sight of the others. "Hack! Gack! Blup! Kaff! Kaff! What the heck just happened?"

"Chao chao chao!"

"You!" Bokkun gasped. "I should've known! You dirty rat!" He leaped at Cheese, who simply flew straight up. Splash!

"Chao chao! Pbbbtttt!" Cheese flew back to Cream.

"Oo, I'm gonna get that cheeseball!" Bokkkun said.

"Duh, pull, you guys!" Big cried. Finally, the rock came flying out of the lake, where it smacked Big right upside the head.

"Big!" Cream cried. "Are you okay?"

"French toast, please!" Big said, falling over on his face.

"Big!" Cream and Amy yelled.

"Duh, I fell down and went boom, didn't I?" Big asked as they helped him up.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"This rock hit him right upside the head," Amy said. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Nah, I'm fine," Big said. "Bad rock!" He took it and tossed it away.

Bonk! Down Bokkun went.

"Oo, look at the grouse!" Bokkun said to himself. His major claim to fame on Earth was the fact that he'd watched every Three Stooges film ever made. Strangely, Cream had not been impressed.

When Bokkun woke up, he crawled under the branches of the weeping willow tree so that he could get close to Cream. She looked like she was almost asleep. Cheese looked already asleep. Amy looked annoyed. Big looked…like he was fishing. And Froggy…

Bokkun grinned. He picked up a pebble, and tossed it past Big. Splish.

"Duh, what was that?" Big asked out loud, looking towards it.

"I didn't hear anything," Amy said, looking at her feet.

Bokkun crept over and grabbed Froggy, who was just starting to slowly hop away from the big lug again.

"Ribbit!"Bokkun tossed Froggy far out into the lake. Splash! "Ribbit!"

"Duh, Froggy!" Big cried. "You quit splish-splashing around! You're gonna scare the fish away!" He started into the water after his pet.

"Big!" Amy yelled, jumping up. "Get out of the lake! He's a frog! He's supposed to be in the water! You're a cat! You're supposed to stay on dry land!"

"But I gotta get Froggy!" Big insisted.

During all of this, Bokkun crept up to Cream. "Cream!" he hissed. "Cream!"

"Huh?" Cream said, opening one eye. "Oh. Hi, Bokkun. Cream go sleepy-bye now!"

"Come on!" Bokkun whispered. "You don't wanna hang out with Mr. Stupid do you?"

"Don't be mean," Cream said. "Big's very nice. Now get out of here, before Amy sees you!'

Luckily, Amy was too busy dragging Big out of the lake to notice Bokkun make a dash for cover. Unluckily, Cheese noticed him. Cheese also noticed a crab. He picked it up and dropped it on Bokkun.

"Owie!" Bokkun cried as it pinched him. "Owie owie owie!"

"Bokkun!" Amy yelled, pico-pico hammer suddenly in hand. "Death from above!" Pow!

"That…felt…good…" Bokkun said, falling over backwards with a grin.

"Amy! Leave Bokkun alone!" Cream cried. She shook her finger at Cheese. "You too. Bad chao!" She slung the still unconscious Bokkun over her shoulder. "Let's go, Bokkun!"

"Moe, Larry, the cheese!" Bokkun cried.

"Yeah, I've heard your Curly impressions," Cream said. But Bokkun wasn't quite as coo-coo as he appeared to be. Although dazed, he'd noticed Cheese fly over with a lit firecracker. Who knew where Cheese got this stuff from?

"Here!" Cheese said, handing the firecracker to Bokkun.

"Hey, thanks!" Bokkun said, eating it. Bang! "Buuurrrp! 'Scuse me!"

"You're making a mistake," Amy said. "But I like your guts." She watched Cream carry Bokkun away, then grinned.

As Sonic raced down the highway, he suddenly came upon Amy, laying in the road.

"Amy! What happened?" He bent down to help her up.

Bam! Down he went. Amy slung him over her shoulder. As she carried him happily home, she passed Bokkun, running wildly from Vanilla with a broom. "Poor Cream," Amy said. "Oh well, I got mine!" She carried Sonic to her house. She locked the door behind her.

"Hey, what?" Sonic moaned, coming to. "Where am I?"

"In me power!" Amy yelled, pouncing on him. "Thousand kiss attack!" Smooch!

"Hey!" Sonic cried. Smack! "Quit it!" Smooch! "I said stop it!" Chu! "Help! Help!"

"Oh, hush!" Amy said. "Only nine hundred and ninety-six to go!"

Well, Amy's against Cream and Bokkun too. What are two young people in love to do? See what they decide next time!


End file.
